Total Drama Vegas City
It's the fifth season in the ever continuing Oweguy Series! Oweguy along with his wife Marine and thousands of interns have managed to build a Las Vegas like city full of hotels, casinos, pools, marketplaces, theme parks, and much much more! And what better place is it to be the new location for another season of Total Drama. This time, twenty two contestants from the past four seasons return to see if they've still got the guts to compete in another season. Some are the most popular contestants, some are the highest ranking, and some are ones who couldn't make it far enough. They'll face many challenges like swim races, running marketplaces, planning a dance party, and much much more. Do our contestants have to skills to do these challenges? Find out in Total Drama Vegas City! Characters Staff Oweguy - The Awesome Host Marine - The Host's Wife Contestants Catherine Chad Chuck Gieselle Isley Jensen Jerry Kaylie Kenzey Margaret Molly Mudkip Murdoch Nianah Oran Radley Roxanne Sae Sherloch Wentworth Yuki Chapters Chapter 1: Viva Las Owe Vegas Previously on Total Drama, twenty two past contestants were invited to try and find my whereabouts. During that time, their plane crashed and they got lost in a desert. With dehydration and hallucinations happening, they were almost about to give up but I arrived at the nick of time and brought them to a nearby hotel. There I told them that they were the lucky twenty two contestants that would be competing in my new season of Total Drama. Half of them were shocked, half of them were happy, but hey, everyone’s bound to be like that when you tell them they’re on Total Drama. With twenty two contestants and a prize of one million dollars, who’s going to win it all? Find out in the exciting premiere of Total Drama Vegas City! On the road, it showed a city bus driving the twenty two contestants to their new location. “I wish this bus wasn’t so shaky.” said Radley. “Too bad!” shouted Chef Hatchet who was shown to be the bus driver. “This was the cheapest bus your host could afford!” “I also wish he wasn’t our driver.” said Radley quietly. “I heard that!” shouted Chef. “I wonder what our new location is going to be like.” said Mudkip. “I hope it has food, and games, and popcorn!” said Wentworth looking excited. “I hope it has places to surf.” said Chad. “I hope it has fish.” said Kaylie. “I hope it has a library.” said Catherine. “I’m sure we’ll see soon enough.” said Margaret. “I think we are about to see it.” said Radley. They then saw a gate with neon lettering that said Oweguy’s Amazing Tourist City with theme parks, aquariums, sports, and much more. “I have a feeling we’re in for a lot in store.” said Kenzey. The bus then went through the gate and they then saw a bunch of shrubs that resembled Oweguy. “I’ve seen better hedges.” said Chuck looking out the window. “Where’s this city?” asked Margaret. “I think that’s it up ahead.” said Radley. Up ahead, it showed a big shiny city a few miles down. “Holy crap.” said Kenzey. The bus started to head toward the main entrance where a giant Oweguy statue was shown. “Welcome to my amazing vegas styled tourist city!” said a voice recording of Oweguy that was coming from the statue. “Here you find fun entertainment, fine dining, swimming, shopping, sightseeing, and much much more. Be sure to check out these interesting areas. The aquarium house, full of fish as far as the eye can see. The amusement park, full of fun rides for the whole family. And don’t forget fun stuff for the kids as you show them the children’s park, a nice place for kids to have fun. “That’s a lot of stuff.” said Radley. “I have a feeling this is going to be some season.” said Nianah. As the bus drove down the road, the others looked at all the buildings and the people walking by. “Wow, no wonder Oweguy wanted this to be a secret.” said Isley. “It’s got stuff for everyone.” The bus then passed buy a building that said Pokémon Gaming House and Mudkip and Wentworth looked excited. “Calm down boys, you’ll see that stuff soon enough.” The bus then stopped in front of a fancy building and Chef let the contestants out. “Catch you guys’ later.” said Chef. “I gotta go park the bus.” The bus then drove away. “What smells like smelly armpits?” asked Radley. “Hi.” said Jensen who was on top of him. Radley then threw him off in disgust. “Dude you reek.” he said covering his nose. “Sorry, I haven’t had time to shower.” said Jensen. “Been too busy partying.” “How long has it been since you’ve showered?” asked Radley. “About a month.” said Jensen. The others looked disgusted and Chad vomited in disgust. “Dude, you are nasty.” said Chuck. “Sorry.” said Jensen. Suddenly, a tour cart arrived with Oweguy driving it. “Welcome everybody.” he said. “How do you like my fancy city?” “Compared to your other stuff, it actually rocks.” said Radley. “I wish we could see more of it though.” said Yuki. “Well you’re in luck.” said Oweguy. “It’s time for the tour! Hop in everyone!” The contestants then bored on with Murdoch ending up sitting close by to Jerry who glared at him making Murdoch nervous. “First, let’s look at the tourist sections.” said Oweguy. “This will be fun.” said Nianah. “Definitely.” said Sae. “Over here are the small stores and hangout clubs.” said Oweguy. Each one seems to have a place for you so that’s something you could do in your spare time when you’re not having a challenge. “Cool.” said Chad. “Over here is the dining area, full of restaurants with different flavors for each one.” said Oweguy. “I’d like that.” said Oran. “I like fancy restaurants.” “Me too.” said Margaret. “Now we’ll get into some bigger places.” said Oweguy. “First up is the theater, featuring both movies and plays.” “Cool.” said Gieselle. “I like plays.” “I like movies.” said Wentworth. “Catherine, you’ll like this, a nice big library for people who want to get some peace and quiet.” said Oweguy. “How’d you know I’d like that?” asked Catherine. “Lucky guess.” said Oweguy. “Kaylie and Chad, you’ll like this. A big aquarium with a whole bunch of fish and nearby is a beach where you can practice your surfing. “Bonus!” shouted Chad. The two then high fived. “And for Radley and Molly, here is a gym where you two can exercise when you need too.” “Cool.” said Radley. “That sound fun.” said Molly. “Now let’s get to where you guys will be staying.” said Oweguy. The cart then headed into a special area that was fenced off from everything else. “This big mansion like building is my place so you’re not allowed in here. Only Marine and I are allowed in here. “Hey, what about me!” shouted Chris who was standing nearby. “You already have your own building over there.” said Oweguy pointing to a building with Chris’ face painted on it. “Oh yeah.” said Chris. “Why is Chris here?” asked Radley. “And we saw Chef here as well. “Oh yeah, this season, Chris is the assistant host, meaning he’ll be helping out with some of the challenges and will fill in is Marine and I happen to be gone. If I’m gone and she’s still here, she’ll take over.” “And what about Chef?” asked Radley. “Oh, Chef just always follows Chris wherever he goes.” said Oweguy. “It’s part of his contract.” “Can we get back to the tour?” asked Chuck getting impatient. “Fine.” said Oweguy. “Anyway, over there is the elimination ceremony. Each person except one who’s there will get a gilded Oweguy statue, a.k.a. chocolate wrapped in gold foil.” “Obviously.” said Radley. “Whoever doesn’t get a gilded Oweguy statue must get onto a returning loser vehicle, the lameousine!” Oweguy continued. They then passed by the lameousine which was still very gassy and covered in rust. The others started coughing from the smog while Oweguy was shown wearing a gas mask. “I hope I don’t ride that early.” said Radley coughing. “And lastly, here’s where you’ll be staying.” The others looked surprised as it showed that their places looked like small houses. “Wow, it’s like a college dorm.” said Catherine. “Yep, two buildings containing a kitchen, a TV room, and two bedrooms with bathrooms.” explained Oweguy. “One bedroom will be for the guys and one will be for the girls. Each building will be for the two teams. Once it’s the merge, you’ll just move into one building.” “Sounds good.” said Radley. “Now before you guys get settled and check out all the sightseeing, let me form the teams.” said Oweguy. “Team one will be Radley, Kenzey, Mudkip, Isley, Wentworth, Nianah, Murdoch, Sae, Chad, Kaylie, and Molly. “ They then formed a group. “From this moment on you will be called, the Poker Chips!” “The Poker Chips?” asked Radley. “It was the best thing I could think of that was related to this place.” said Oweguy. “Whatever.” said Radley. “Okay, the rest of you, Sherloch, Gieselle, Chuck, Catherine, Jensen, Margaret, Oran, Roxanne, Jerry, Yuki, and Dusk, you’re on team two.” They soon joined their group. “You are now going to be called, the Dancing Dice!” “I could’ve thought of something better.” said Chuck. “Oh be quiet.” said Oweguy. “I actually like the name.” said Gieselle. “Thank you.” said Oweguy. “Okay, now why don’t you guys get settled?” The Poker Chips team went into their building and saw that everything looked dusty. “I take it nobody has tried out this house yet.” said Nianah. She then sneezed and caused a lot of the dust to fly everywhere. “Thank you.” said Radley covered in dust. “Sorry.” said Nianah blushing. “If Margaret was on our team maybe she can help with the dusting.” said Mudkip. “Don’t worry guys.” said Sae. “I’m a good substitute. She started dusting the room with a feather duster and after only a minute the room was clean.” “Hey, that is good.” said Radley. “I stay at home a lot.” said Sae. “Due to that I’ve become good at cleaning.” “I’m glad you’re on my team.” said Nianah. “Best pals should stick together.” “Don’t forget your sister.” said Isley. “I would never forget you.” said Nianah. The three of them then joined hands. “I’m going to check the upstairs.” said Radley. “Me too.” said Kenzey. They saw that all the other rooms needed dusting. “Sae, we need you again.” said Radley. “I’ll be right there.” said Sae. “I have to pee.” said Radley. When he got into the bathroom he saw a camera taped on the wall. “What’s with the camera?” he asked. “Oh yeah, I forgot to mention about that.” said Oweguy appearing behind him. “Due to the size of the place I put many confessional cameras in different areas. There are two in both of your dorms.” “This isn’t going to be a problem for your guests is it?” asked Radley. “I don’t think so.” said Oweguy. “I didn’t put them in all the bathrooms, I think.” Meanwhile, it showed a girl using the toilet and she noticed the camera and threw her heel at it with the tape turning to static. “I’m sure you’re bound to get complaints.” said Radley. “Whatever.” said Oweguy. He then left. In the other team’s building, Margaret and Gieselle were cleaning the place up while the others looked around. “This place sucks.” said Jerry. “You’ll get used to it, just like you did with prison.” said Sherloch with Jerry growling at him. “These beds are nice.” said Yuki. “I’ll definitely sleep well in this.” Oran then sat in his bed which sagged a little due to his weight. “I thought you were losing weight.” said Margaret. “I am but I’m still heavy.” said Oran. “I can see.” said Margaret. “Whoa, there’s a cool TV here.” said Jensen. “I’m going to watch all day beach party channel on it.” “I’d rather you didn’t.” said Dusk. “The place is cleaned.” said Margaret. “How about we get our things settled and join the others and see this city?” “Sounds good.” said Yuki. “You guys can stay.” said Jensen. “I want to see the all-day beach party channel.” “Don’t you want to see the dance clubs?” asked Margaret. “Never mind.” said Jensen getting up off the couch. Later, the contestants were shown walking down the streets of the city, looking at all the stuff it had to offer. “This place is amazing.” said Radley. “No wonder Oweguy was so secretive about it.” said Kenzey. “Here’s a map of what’s here.” said Kaylie. “It says what we’re in right now is Marketplace plaza. Nearby is a place called Gaming Land. Another place is Aquarium City. Another is called Children’s Land. And there’s another one called Techno World. “Interesting.” said Isley. “There’s definitely a lot in store and I take it each area will have a different challenge for us.” “I want to see the gaming land.” said Wentworth. “Why don’t you and Mudkip do that.” said Isley. “Okay.” said Mudkip. The two then went off. “This place is too big.” said Dusk. “I hope we don’t get lost.” said Sherloch. “Don’t worry.” said Margaret. “There are maps everywhere. Let’s just have a good time until Oweguy tells us what to do next.” “Okay.” said Sherloch. They continued moving along but Dusk is grabbed by someone and takes him to where that person was. “Who dragged me here?!” he asked. “Hello sweetie.” said Sabbath who appeared beside him. “What are you doing here?” he asked. “I got a job as Oweguy’s new intern so I’m going to be here as well.” explained Sabbath. “Oh joy.” said Dusk. “I got the job long before I found out you were going to be here but I’d thought I’d make it a surprised instead of just telling you.” said Sabbath. “I’m surprised alright.” said Dusk. “I’m close by so I’ll definitely see you.” said Sabbath. “Catch you later.” She then left. “Why must she always follow me?” Dusk asked himself. He then went and joined the others. Meanwhile, it showed Oweguy and Marine in their quarters. The two of them were in their bedroom. “Do you have good challenges planned for them this season?” asked Marine. “Of course.” said Oweguy. “I always do.” “Well with a big place like this it’s going to be hard to come up with a good theme.” said Marine. “Don’t worry.” said Oweguy. “Chris is helping out with some challenge ideas. Why do you think I asked him to come in the first place?” “Because he wanted to?” asked Marine. “No it’s because he’s a good host.” said Oweguy. “I see.” said Marine. “The contestants are definitely going to have fun with the first challenge.” said Oweguy. “What is it?” asked Marine. “You’ll see.” said Oweguy. Elsewhere, it showed a restaurant titled the Drama Café near Oweguy’s place and the contestant dorms and the contestants were shown to be hanging out in there. “I take it this is our main eatery this season.” said Radley. “It looks nice.” said Nianah. “I’m glad Chef Hatchet’s not the cook.” said Kenzey. “No, Chef’s Road kill Café is next door.” said Radley. A guy was shown running out restaurant and then puked and left. “I doubt he’s going to get any business.” said Kenzey. “Does anyone want some chicken nuggets?” asked Mudkip with a plateful of chicken nuggets. “They’re good with ketchup.” said Wentworth. “We’re good.” said Isley. “Okay then.” said Wentworth. He then ate half of the chicken nuggets in one bite. “So, what do you guys think of the place?” asked Nianah. “Seems cool.” said Radley. “Has our interests.” said Kenzey. “It’s awesome!” shouted Wentworth. “What he said.” said Mudkip. “Sounds fun.” said Sae. “I agree with her.” said Isley. “Same.” said Molly. “I like the attractions.” said Chad. “I like a lot of the things.” said Kaylie. “So I take it we’ll have fun here.” said Nianah. “Well we still have to worry about the challenges.” said Murdoch. “We just got here.” said Nianah. “I doubt we’ll have a challenge this early.” Suddenly an intercom turned on that was shaped like Oweguy’s face. “All Total Drama contestants meet me in front of my quarter’s now.” said Oweguy on the intercom. “It’s time for your first challenge!” “I tried to warn you.” said Murdoch. “Well, here’s to good luck.” said Nianah. “To the Poker Chips.” “To the Poker Chips.” said the rest of the team. “I still could’ve thought of a better name.” said Radley. It then showed the Dancing Dice team. “Here’s to our team.” said Margaret. “To the Dancing Dice.” “To the Dancing Dice.” said the rest of the team except for Jerry and Dusk. “Let’s hope this first challenge goes well for both teams.” said Isley. “Agreed.” said Nianah. The two teams then headed to their location. “Looks like the contestants are prepared for the challenge but are they prepared for all the stuff they’re going to face this season?” said Oweguy closing the episode. “Find out next time on Total Drama Vegas City!” Elimination Chart Trivia *This is the second season in the Oweguy series to be rated PG-13. The first was Total Drama Sci-Fi Action. It is rated PG-13 for language, crude humor, drinking, and smoking but it won't have anything too inappropriate. *Oweguy and Marine have new outfits again this season. *There were originally going to be ten contestants from the first three season but I changed it to eleven because I wanted to have another contestant from the first three seasons in the story. *I originally planned on having twenty contestants but I changed it to twenty two contestants because there was originally going to be eleven contestants returning from the first three seasons and nine from the fourth so I changed it to twenty two so there'd be eleven returning from both. *There will be old and new minor characters this season. *This is the first season to not have any new contestants. All the contestants featured in this season are from an old story.